Definition of a Family
by DaCountOfMonteCristo
Summary: GO CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL FOR UNANSWERED QUESTIONS And there they were… Tim, Dick, Jason and Damian. All of his sons were together again, although it would be preferred if this happy reunion would've taken place on better circumstances. Regardless, they were together at is until LIFE gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1 - What

Chapter 1 – What's in a Name ?

* * *

_The story begins with Dick, Tim, Damian and Jason standing outside in the rain. They are in the Wayne Cemetery behind the manor glaring at the tombstone that lies before them._

And there they were… Tim, Dick, Jason and Damian. All of his sons were together again, although it would be preferred if this _happy reunion _would've taken place on better circumstances. Regardless, they were together again.

….Or that would've been the case if Bruce was alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was raining pretty hard thought Dick; he hated the rain for as long as he could remember. Rain was so melancholy in regards to its setting. It was so uncharacteristic of his usually chipper attitude that he had regardless of the situation…But this situation was different he thought. He paused to look upon his brothers to see how they were handling this. He began to speak to comfort his younger siblings to comfort them, but he couldn't because in reality it was him who needed help. The proceedings were quiet as expected and everyone left except for him and his brothers, but still no one spoke. Feeling the tension in the air Tim takes it upon himself to talk first.

"So…What do we do now?" Tim asked solemnly as he stared at Bruce's tombstone that was remarkably simply seeing how it was Bruce Wayne's, but that was his wish. He notices that Jason's hand is shaking- no trembling, he just couldn't tell if it was through anger or sadness. Then, Jason spoke with all of the sincerity, belligerence and overall guilt you would expect from a man that just lost his father.

"Is that even a question! What the fuck do you think we're gonna do! We're gonna kill that piece of shit that did this, she doesn't deserve to live. "Dick sharply turns to Jason.

" JASON! That is not our way, that is not his way! And you know that's not what Bruce would've wanted of us." _Dick sighs heavily_. " Tim… Talk some since to him." Tim responds, however his eyes don't move from Bruce's tombstone.

"Why ? I agree with him … She deserves whatever she gets, She killed Bruce Dick!"

"BUT SHE'S STILL DAMIAN'S MOTHER!"

As Dick said this he freezes as does everyone else, then as if on cue everyone looks at Damian who opens his mouth to speak, but then thinks better of it. He tears up a little then runs into the manor and into his room but no one follows. Dick then grabs Jason by his shirt with one hand (y'know how you see on movies) and begins to talk to his disgruntled younger brother.

"Jason… When you died Bruce was willing to go through Joker and Ra's along with the whole crime underworld of Gotham to avenge you. But he didn't do you know why Jason?"

"No Dick I don't."

"Because that would make him no better than the bastard that took you from us! What would killing Talia accomplish, huh Jason ? What would-(cut off by Jason)

"SHE TOOK MY FATHER FROM ME!... From us".

_Tim begins to cry…His older brothers gaze at him._

"Dick…What is your name?" Stunned by Jason's question Dick begins to sigh, clears his throat and says… "Richard John Grayson-Wayne". Their is an eerie silence among the adopted sect of the Wayne family. Jason then asks another question.

"…And what is my name?"

"Jason Peter Todd-Wayne" says Dick solemnly.

Jason starts to walk towards the driveway to his bike, then he slightly turns his head and says "We both share the name Wayne, the name of the man who gave us the blessing of family as well as the curse of his legacy and that makes us brothers." Then he turns all the way to Dick. "That man was our father and if you aren't ready to die to avenge that name then you are no brother of mine."

Feeling helpless Dick grits his teeth, motions to Tim and says "Let's Go".

Tim nods and follows him inside the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2 - Damian Resolve

Chapter 2 – Damian's Resolve

* * *

~ PM, Review, Follow and Favorite … If you wish ~

_The story transitions to Damian's room where he has locked himself inside. It's still raining but in Damian's eyes the melancholy rain is remarkably soothing. His eyes are bloodshot red from all of his crying, but not over Bruce's death but more so that he feels so helpless towards his family. As of now Damian is staring at the ceiling in his room with his hands behind his head (y'know how you see in movies)._

"What if…What if Todd is right?"

Was killing his mot-…Was killing Talia al Ghul the only course of action they could take. She deserves it, he thought. She deserves to die. She took his father from him, the only role model he had. This was the man whose son she raised to take his mantle. Damian al Ghul Wayne was destined to be the prince of Gotham along with his_ brothers_…and Tim Drake I guess.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Damian knew who it was.

"Speaking of the devil" says Damian in a way that anyone who knew him would expect.

"The feeling is mutual little brother". Says Tim mockingly.

_Damian shrugs._

"Damian…Do you want to talk about it?

Damian shrugs even more. Drake never called him by his birth name.

"I thought I was the devil or the demon spawn now I'm _Damian _Drake." He only calls him by his first name if he's serious or if he's being a….Dick (The pun makes Damian giggle.).He sighs once again and begins to speak without actually looking at his older brother.

"Don't pretend to understand me Drake." Said Damian without his trademark sardonic grin that we all grown to know and love…Some more than others apparently.

"Bruce was our father to Damian, he had his faults but we loved him just the same… I know where you're coming from." The room becomes very silent for what seemed like an eternity then Damian spoke, but what he said still rattles Tim to this very day.

"I had a dream once Tim… Do you want to know what it _was_?" Tim nods in the affirmative.

"I dreamed that my mother came to her senses and disbanded the League of Assassins and gave up her evil ways to live in the manor with me, father, Grayson and Todd.

_Tim scoffs at the notion that Todd (the criminal) was named instead of himself._

We would all get along and live in a castle somewhere that's green (Do you get the reference?) and she would run Wayne Enterprises and attend all of the meetings a pointless parties so I could have my _dad _all to my self like the father-son duos that you see on TV… Just one big happy family with the billionaire, the demon, the corpse and the circus boy…And if there is enough room in Titus's doghouse, maybe we can fit in the idiot."

The smile Tim had gotten when he heard that he was considered family in _Damian's playhouse _swiftly shifted into a frown when he realized him and the Great Dane would have to share a room… But he decides not to complain seeing how Damian isn't talking to him, he was more so monolouging out loud. Regardless… Damian continues

"…But we know all to well how that turned out, _huh Tim_ ?" His spine shivers at the realization that Damian referred to him as Tim instead of Drake, although he knew that he did so in spite.

Tim frowns

Damian scoffs at this and turns his body away from the window and says –

"Brother… I'm going to kill her…And if the next words you utter aren't _good luck_ or_ let me help…_Then don't muster the energy to say anything at all.

Respecting his younger brother's wishes Tim says nothing… Then suddenly a muscular figure sporting slick black hair with a bright white streak burst into Damian's room and began to yell.

"Couldn't of said it better my self Demon! Come to the cave it's time to suit up".

"Of course." Stated Damian as he rushes out of the door with Jason in tow.

Tim says nothing at the sight of his older brother leaving with the youngest.

As he grabs the doorknob and turns it he stops to look at his _baby brother _and says " are you coming Red ?"Tim pauses as if to ponder the question that was asked of him and almost answers yes, but quickly changes his mind when he thinks of the damage this can do them as a team…And more so as a _family _and says_- _

" I will not help kill Damian's Mother !"

Jason and Damian pause. But Damian turns around and look at his older brother with those big cerulean orbs he called eyes completely streaming with tears and says-

"Tim… I have no mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next chapter is titled ~ No Simple Answers ~ and will feature Tim and Dick's conversation about their goals along with a certain revelation from the honorable Alfred J. Pennyworth. Like I said PM, Review, Follow and Favorite ….And_

_Tune in next time for the next dramatic Episode of….. _


	3. Chapter 3 - No Simple Answers

Chapter 3 – No Simple Answers

* * *

~ PM, Review, Follow and Favorite … If you wish ~ Warning: Slight AU in this chapter and its short seeing how the next chapter _might _be a doozy.

_The story returns with Tim and Dick moping sadly while sitting down in the kitchen with their heads resting face-first on the kitchen table. They continue to do this as Alfred comes in with his usual morning greetings. Damian is at Jason's apartment with him and they haven't been seen since Damian's talk with Tim yesterday._

"Good morning Master's Dick and Timothy".

As he expected, they don't respond. He proceeds to sit down at the table and talk to his _grandsons _just like he did for Bruce when he needed a reminder for why he donned the cape and cowl in the first place.

"I'm confused about something Master Dick; maybe you and Master Timothy can help make some kind of sense of this conundrum for me, seeing how the solution constantly eludes me."

Tim and Dick both nod yes.

"Why did the both of you become Robin?

Maybe it was the rain, thought Dick because as of late people have been asking him the weirdest questions. But he, like Tim swallows his spit and answers the question.

"To help the people who need it the most" said Dick, almost militant.

"Y-Yeah and to clean up the streets of Gotham from those who hurt those people" said Tim as pure-heartedly as only Tim could. Alfred let loose a slight grin and spoke.

"I asked…Why _you_ became Robin, see young masters _you _impliesthat I want your answers not the answers I expected to be provided by Master Bruce… Once you two arrive to a general consensus feel free to contact me I will be in the cave. Alfred starts to get up until Dick starts to speak.

"Me…Jason…Tim…and Damian lost our parents when we were young, It was the worst feeling I ever felt in my life, mainly because there was none…I felt nothing, and it hurt almost like a hole in your stomach only you can see. I hated it, much like Tim … and Jason for that matter and we vowed that no one else should ever have to go through the pain of feeling that _hole_ again and that goes for me and Tim."…Tim nods in agreement. Alfred begins to respond.

"Yet here you are…Master Dick waiting for what you assume to be the inevitable". Alfred then turns his whole body to the boys whose attention he now had completely. " If Masters Damian and Jason are successful in their task in killing Talia al Ghul you will be breaking the promise you made the people of Gotham…Master Damian has already lost one parent and your going to let him take away the other…Master Tim are you going to fill that hole in Damian's heart… Or are you going to let that whole completely engulf until he's-(Cut of by Dick)"

"_Like Bruce". _Dead.

Alfred gets to leave but stops and turns at the doorway.

"Do you know the story of how Thomas and Martha Wayne passed ?" Tim nods and says-

"Yeah they were held up at gun point by a boy who was slightly older than Bruce( Hold on this is about to get _a little_ alternate universe-ish), all of the Robins know that.

"Precisely Master Timothy…But do you know the story of what happened when Bruce finally meet the assailant face-to-face, mano y mano as you kids say nowadays?

Tim and Dick fight the urge to suppress a chuckle, and then Dick speaks. "No sir, Bruce never told us". Alfred sighs and reluctantly begins to tell the story.

"Master Bruce spent many years tracking down that man on little to no information, all he knew was that his name was Joseph and he was married with one child… A boy."

The kitchen is eerily quiet now as if the universe paused to take in every word the butler was saying.

"Bruce found the man in an apartment, bed-ridden and he was violently ill, and his Master Joseph's son wasn't home that night seeing how his mother sent him the local pharmacy to buy some medicine for his fatally ill father…He didn't have much time left, maybe a few hours, regardless he saw Bruce and was unable to move, but not with fear…with guilt and Master Bruce confronted him." Dick choked very hard on what seemed to be air but regardless began to speak.

" Did B-Bruce k-kill- ?"

"If you were going to ask me did Master Bruce take his life… The answer is no Master Dick. Bruce vowed that he would never take a child's sole parent away from them, no matter what wrong that person may have done. As Bruce left through the window he caught a glimpse of the man's son holding his dead father in his arms and the son looked back and just barely missed the sight of Master Bruce's exit."

Tim starts to cry a little…Which in Dick's eyes was something that he noticed Red Robin to do a lot recently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want to know the name of that young boy?"

"I guess " says Dick quietly.

"His name…Master Dick…Master Tim was…..-"

"Jason…Jason Peter Todd".


	4. Chapter 4 - The Plan

Chapter 4 – The Plan

* * *

~ PM, Review, Follow and Favorite … If you wish ~ I might take a slight break after this chapter to work on my Fullmetal Alchemist and maybe a Naruto fanfic. ~Oh, and this chapter is short.

_The story returns in Jason's apartment when he is discussing the plan with Damian- although you wouldn't actually categorize it as a discussion, actually its more of a brotherly argument. Jason speaks first._

"We're calling it Operation: Black Steele Supreme!" yelled Jason at his frenetic younger brother.

"No…We are not- we're calling it Operation: Red Gauntlet!" Jason responds with-

"_Red Gauntlet_, what?! That's stupid what kind of B-movie horror flick you steal that name from."

"Oh…And _Black Steele Supreme _is sooo much better, what the head Todd_- supreme_, why is their a supreme, are you ordering a pizza or something. Your name sounds like the sequel to a Seagal movie"

"Steven Seagal is Steven Seagal in Operation Black Steel Supreme starring the zombie dumbass himself Jason Todd."

"You're gonna take that back! Steven Segal kicks ass- what do you know you're a child!" Damian retorts with-

"You're a ZOMBIE!"

"Your 13!"

. . . There's a silence for a while before Jason responds.

"Well… I was the best Robin." Damian snorts and scoffs in response.

"aaand the gayest."

"WHAT!" Jason is obviously furious.

"I had the best costume!" Retorts Jason.

"Your costume didn't have_ pants_, Jason."

"…Well… You have daddy issues, you wanted to lead and you couldn't even do that right- you can't do anything right."

"You couldn't even _die_ right, Todd." Suddenly Jason grits his teeth and clenches his fist."

"At least my death had some class, you died by the hands of a clone- technically you killed yourself…How can you let Damian Wayne kill Damian Wayne." Said Todd.

"You died… almost the _EXACT_ same way the woman did on that movie about father…Although, you gotta give credit to the Joker the _crowbar _was a nice touch.

* Incoherent Arguing* - Suddenly there's a knock on the door and Jason opens it to a nosy woman – probably a grandma of some sort.

"Are you okay, young man I heard screaming is anything wrong."

"No, ma'am everything's fine." Jason lied.

"Oh…O-Okay here I brought you a pie for you and your so, just try to keep the noise down so you don't wake up the dead.

Wake up the dead. The irony is amusing thought Damian.

Jason begins to respond but the woman was already halfway down the hall before he could even try.

"Uh…He's my brother." Damian laughs at his brother's obvious embarrassment. Who knew a crazed zombie and criminal killer couldn't even feel such as _useless_ emotion as embarrassment, Damian thought. However, this doesn't stop Damian from stopping his onslaught of sarcastic statements and snappy remarks.

" . …If Grayson was here he would cry."

"Shut up Damian – and let's go over the plan." Damian nods in agreement. Jason walks over to his projector screen and starts explaining his plan.

"A PowerPoint, really Todd what are you in high school."

Jason ignores this.

"We'll take the Redbird to the perimeter of the Al Ghul stronghold, were we have a secret tunnel that we can access through a hole covered with leaves and twigs." Damian jumps in-

"Like that one episode of Pokémon… Oh and when we fall do we hold up a sign that says help while we are suspended in air and when we finally hit the ground after the looong whistle do we go…Poof like Wil.E. Coyote? Jason laughs at Damian's attempt at sarcasm.

"Ohhh. I didn't know Bruce left you a sense of humor in his will." Damian quickly loses his grin. "So Shaddup! If you don't mind. At the end of the tunnel is a blast door set to explode when you speak a certain phrase, which will lead us directly to Talia al Ghul's private grounds…We leave at dawn". Damian scoffs and mutters something under his breath.

"_Damn_…Okay Morpheus." This makes Jason solemnly turns away from his obviously grieving brother.

"Damian… I know your making jokes to hide your fear, I understand, I know your scared… Honestly, I am too b-but that's not important right now… Just go get some sleep we're leaving soon.

Damian decides not to argue and for once do what asked of him… He wondered what his brothers were doing right now.


	5. Chapter 5 - Exceeding the Boiling Point

Chapter 5 – Exceeding the Boiling Point

~ PM, Review, Follow and Favorite … If you wish ~ I'm going full force with this story then I will try to finish my FMA crime fiction. This fanfiction is a total of 8 chapters.

* * *

_The story resumes with Jason and Damian sneaking in the dessert with their usual big brother-little brother dialogue. They are at the portion of Jason's plan where they go through the hole. Jason is crouching ahead of Damian._

"I can't believe people really fall for that ridiculous _hole in the ground_ shtick you see in cartoons, let alone assassins…Let alone assassins who trained _me_." Damian was honestly a little upset by this. Jason sees this and knows that he can't let an opportunity slip to harass Damian.

"Say's a lot about you doesn't it… _Huh Damian._"Damian hated it…_Really_ hated it whenever Jason says his name. He tried his hardest to distinguish himself from Jason. He was taught by the league to treat others as nothing more than colleagues, but here he is acknowledging this man as his brother. Much to the surprise of everyone, especially himself Damian loved this guy…Although, he would never let him know that. Damian is still lost in his own thoughts before he realizes that Jason has been calling his name and for a while now.

"Damian…Damian…DAMIAN!"

Damian is startled and he jumps at Jason calling him.

"Get your head in the game jackass!" Damian pauses for a slight moment.

"O-Okay…" Damian always felt so uncomfortable around Jason…He was so different than his other brothers. He's not as emotional as Dick and not as condescending as Tim. Regardless, Damian loved all of his brothers…No wait, except Drake he still hated Drake. Drake was his mother's leastfavorite Robin, they had this in common and the realization makes Damian chuckle a little…At least he inherited _something_ from his mother.

Finally, they reach the blast door and suddenly Jason stops. He turns to Damian and sits down while leaning against the blast door. Damian wondered how Jason knew that this blast door was here, but decided that it wasn't important and sits down alongside his brother to hear what he has to say.

"Damian…I-It's okay if you want to go home."

It was as if every nerve in Damian's body made the conscience decision to shut down at exactly the same time. He tried to respond, but his mouth was too dry, he thought. He was in a dessert after all, but he was taught to survive such harsh conditions. Yet, he couldn't speak and for maybe the second time in his life he was lost.

It took him a moment to gather his bearings, for which he didn't do a very good job. But gathered just enough to at least look at his brother who for once, seemed to be concerned with his little brother's livelihood.

"Do you still want to go through with this?" Damian decided it was finally time to say what has been on his mind.

"Honestly…I don't want to kill my mother…But, I feel- I feel like this is something I have to do." Jason nods in respect of his brother's newfound maturity.

"For Bruce right?"

"Yeah, for _Bruce_." That felt strange, thought Damian he spent his whole life trying to earn enough respect to be able to acknowledge his father by his actual name like his brothers could. He expected it to give him a sense of pride…But what was the point if Bruce wasn't even alive.

Jason looks at the door and says-

"_Joseph Todd."_

"Who is Joseph Todd?"

Jason ignores his question and decides to speak.

"I took the time to have this door secretly installed when I first came back from the Lazarus Pit…Because, well I planned to kill Talia myself." Damian looks at his brother.

"What stopped you?" Jason looks to the ceiling and sighs.

"_You."_

This makes Damian gulp, heavily. Regardless they enter the stronghold to Talia's room where much to there surprise she's already staring them down…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello…Jason…._Son_." This makes Damian knees knock a little, he starts to feel another feeling that he's oh so familiar with now…Regret. Jason, as expected, is fuming.

"It seems as if the great _Children of Batman _isn't as incorruptible as my beloved Bruce may have hoped." Jason couldn't stand it now- at this moment his rage is far exceeding the boiling point.

"Don't you dare say his fucking name; you don't deserve to say his FUCKING NAME!" Without warning, Jason rushes at Talia throwing a series of swift punches and kicks as Damian watches.

"Could use your help here!" Yells Jason at his brother standing as still as a statue.

"R-Right." Now Damian rushes at his mother and attacks too.

The fight carries on for roughly 30 minutes and everyone's face is covered with a myriad of bruises, scraps, scars and slashes. Damian rushes at his mother for a roundhouse kick, but is expertly countered and thrown on the grown near unconsciousness. Suddenly, Jason comes from behind and throws a series of jabs and hooks and finally an uppercut defeating Talia al Ghul. Jason is out of breath and getting ready to speak to the defeated woman before him.

"I only have one question to ask you before I end your miserable existence." Damian and Talia knew what he was about to say.

"Why-(he's cut off by an explosion in the ceiling and you already know who it was that's dropping bye)"

"JASON!" Oh what familiar voices those were. His brothers…Dick Grayson and Tim Drake.

"You guys are just in time; dad's beloved is going to explain why she took our father from us."

"BECAUSE YOU TOOK _HIM_ FROM ME!"

This…Was…Unexpected…

"I didn't want this when I put Damian under Bruce's care. His purpose was to take over my beloved's empire and rule the world as an Al Ghul should…With his mother. But, no you heathens take my boy and turn him into one of _you._ Wanting to save the world and all of those peons who are below you and the only way to draw you back was to make you into a murderer like –"

Damian jumps in and grabs Jason's gun and points it at Talia's forehead.

"Don't you dare say it…Don't you dare say it don't you ever _think _to compare myself to you!"

"But, Damian! I am your MOTHER!"

"MY MOTHER IS DEAD!"

…Damian shoots the gun…

_~~~3 More Chapters Left!~~~_


	6. Chapter 6 - You Deserve to Know

Chapter 6 – You Deserve To Know

~ PM, Review, Follow and Favorite … If you wish ~ Y'know what, you should review with your guess as to how the story ends.

_The story resumes…_

Everyone gasps. No one can believe that Damian just did that…Not because he shot the gun, but because Damian _missed_.

The gun is still smoking and everyone is gaping at the bullet hole maybe 5 inches from his mother's skull. Did Damian miss on accident or did he just deliberately miss his target.

Damian is visibly angry over what has transpired. He is still aiming the gun with the same intensity and coldness in his eyes that he had when he first moved to Wayne Manor. Damian blows the smoke from the gun and starts to speak angrily to his mother.

"This gun is a DE50 Desert Eagle Mark XIX with chrome casing and in its chamber holds _two_ bullets…One of the bullets is in the ground next to you. The other is inside this gun you see before you, that just so happens to be aimed directly at your skull at the moment…So, I suggest you answer a few of _my_ questions now before this next bullet ends up a few inches west of the last one. Dick jumps in to stop Damian but Jason and Tim hold him back.

"DAMIAN!" Damian looks at him with almost he exact same ferocity he had displayed to his mother.

"…Despite what you tell yourself Grayson, you are not my father…And if your not in possession of the name Al Ghul then stay the hell away from me."

"Oh…So you're an Al Ghul now?"

Damian hits her in the forehead with the butt of the pistol.

"Don't speak 'til spoken to!" She smirks then spits out the little bit of blood she had swarming in her mouth.

"I only have one question…Do you recall when Father and I were on patrol and we got a distress call saying that you were captured by Cobblepot(The Penguin)?"

Talia's heart dropped…She knew were this was going…She knew very well.

"Y-Yes I recall what of it." Damian spits out the blood in your mouth.

"You were held captive in the Iceberg lounge because you were caught stealing weapons and he injected you with a truth serum to find out the whereabouts of his belongings."

She nods, and all of Damian's brothers were confused as to what Damian's point was.

"You said that you were married with a fake name before I was born."

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Dick, Tim and Jason all at the same time.

"What… was his name?" She jumps in. Damian pistol whips her again.

"ANSWER ME!" Damian says in his best batman impersonation.

"I think you know already." Said Talia.

"Then tell him." Much to Jason's surprise his brother points to him. She looks to Jason.

"His name was Joseph". Jason is getting angry now.

"And why does this matter to me?!"

Damian looks to Dick and Tim.

"Yeah, why does it matter Grayson…I think you know." Jason rushes to Dick and grabs him by his collar (just how Dick did to him in earlier chapters).

"It matters because his last name was Todd…Jason." Ho-ly shit. Jason drops Dick to the ground. He's frozen, but only for a second and suddenly Jason rushes to Talia after he takes the gun that Damian took from him and aims hit at her.

"…Damian said that you had a fake name…What was it?" She looks guilty then turns to the first bullet, still smoking.

"…Trina Todd…"

"So you are my"-Damian cuts him off.

"_Mother_, yes…" Jason looks at Damian.

"You never planned to kill her…Did you Damian."

Damian looks away.

"Only for a moment….Listen, Todd me and you are brothers…_Blood brothers _and despite this vile woman giving birth to us she is not our mother." Jason retorts.

"That's why we should end her now!" Now Damian responds, rather brotherly.

"…But, Bruce was our father…Whose son are you now Jason? Are you going to be her son and turn into the vile killer she wants us to be or are you Bruce's son who believes in morality and doing what's right for the people."

"But, I'm already a killer…"Says Jason solemnly. Tim joins the fray now. He puts his hand on Jason's right shoulder.

"No, Jason…The Red Hood is a killer and you are what you always have been." Dick comes in and put his hand on Jason's left shoulder.

"…Our brother you idiot."

Jason smirks, then sneers, _THEN_ giggles and finally he burst out into full blown laughter.

"I was going to kill you because you took my family from me, but no… _I've always had a family…_ I just never bothered to look.

He drops his gun on the ground and walks toward the escape pod she had in her room with his brothers.

_But…_


	7. Chapter 7 - Words Never Spoken

Chapter 7 – Words Never Spoken

~ PM, Review, Follow and Favorite … This chapter tho'

_The story left off with Jason realizing how much he loves his family so he decides not to kill Talia and instead drops his gun, officially leaving his life as the Red Hood. But like most things in life, unexpected situations always get in the way._

Jason dropped his gun, but what exactly does that mean? This was the question that Damian just couldn't get out of his head….What was his brother thinking. All of the sudden, Jason speaks.

"_Mother…_I'm not gonna kill you, even though you deserve it. Instead, I'm going to go home with my family, maybe get a desk job or a dojo or something." Jason looks at Tim.

"Hey Tim…Do you think there's something open for me at Wayne Enterprises? Tim chokes a little at his older brother's sudden change of heart. He answers him hesitantly.

"…Uhhh, I think there is something open for you…But, why the change of heart." Jason looks at all of his brothers then decides to speak.

"Today, I almost killed my mother…And to be honest, I don't have the heart for this anymore…That would have been the 3rd parent I've lost and I'm not even legally old enough to drink. I'm done with this Tim." Dick looks at him.

"So…What are you going to do now?"

"Yeah, so are you still going to patrol with us Todd?!" Said Damian, rather worryingly. Jason stops for a second, only a second then delivers his answer with the confidence of a man with a new meaning in life.

" No…I don't wanna be the Red Hood…I don't wanna be Robin…I don't wanna be Batman…I guess I just want to be Jason now. So, to answer your question I guess I'm going to retire." Damian laughs heartedly and shakes his head. I guess he wanted this. So they leave towards the escape pod.

_And suddenly…A large boom is heard throughout the stronghold._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jason falls into the control panel of the escape pod…Everyone gasps and the room is completely silent as they stare at the large amount of blood covering Jason's chest…No one can believe what just happened.

"NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!" Talia pulls out a small remote that serves as the controller to the generator in the base of the stronghold.

"This place is going to explode in 4 minutes…And were all going to die together like . …"suddenly she passes out from exhaustion. Now Dick, Tim and Damian rush over to their brother who is in excruciating pain.

"Jason! Are you okay! Exclaims Damian. Jason grunts roughly.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine let's go home…Oh, and Damian?" Damian looks at him obviously confused at Jason's overly laxed attitude.

"Yes, Jason."

"I love you…"Everyone stares at Jason and starts to wonder if this man really was the brother they knew for the majority of his 20 years of life. Damian responds.

"I love you too Jason." Jason smiles in a way that would make you think that he really was Dick's blood brother.

"I know…Okay let's go home." They ruggedly walk to the escape pod and Dick and Tim get in one and ship off toward Gotham bay. Now Damian get's in the last pod and…

"Jason, are you ready I won't to be home in time to see you for your birthday tomorrow."

Jason looks at him and _is crying._

"_No…You won't."_

Jason presses a button on the control panel and the doors on the pod lock as DAMIAN is banging ferociously on the pod window.

"JASON!...JASON!...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jason smiles and looks at his precious younger brother.

"I'm the only person who knows how to work the control systems…And I've already lost to much blood to even last the trip. Damian is hysterical now.

"JASON!...NO, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!

"_Hey, Damian…Misses Jones apple pie was delicious, wasn't it?"_

"Wha- JASON NO!" The pod flies upward into the sky as Damian is crying and banging on the glass as Jason is slowly waving at his brother for perhaps the last time in his life_(again)._

As Damian's pod is flying towards the bay his mother's stronghold explodes…

_Killing both his only blood brother and the woman who he used to refer to as "mother"._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Damian finally reaches Gotham Bay and walks from their all the way to Wayne Manor.

He knocks on the door, rather emotionless as Alfred opens the door with Dick and Tim standing next to him. Alfred speaks.

"Hello, Master Damian… Please come join us for dinner I'm pretty sure your hungry after your long journey." Damian stares at the ground.

"And where is Jason, Master Damian?

A single tear streams down Damian's eye. Alfred's worst fear has been realized…For the second time.

"…_**Oh dear…"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOHHHHHH!

_~~ One Chapter Left ~~_


	8. Chapter 8 - As Only He Could

Chapter 8 – As Only He Could

~ PM, Review, Follow and Favorite … This is the final chapter. Now I'm debating on whether or not this should have a sequel. I guess it depends on what you guys think. Let me know by reviewing.

_Once again….Here we are at a funeral. Just how the story started. there they were… Tim, Dick, and Damian. All of his Jason's brothers were together again, although it would be preferred if this happy reunion would've taken place on better circumstances. Regardless, they were together again. If only Jason were alive to see it_

It raining…Its always raining…It's the middle of December and the sky is clear and dry…Yet, its always raining. Usually, Dick is the one in charge of consoling the family, but he notices that now there is no saving Dick.

And Damian…What can you really say to Damian at this point, he took Jason's _second_ death harder than anyone he's ever seen. And Damian was the only person to hear Jason's last words. Damian is the worst when it comes to funerals of loved ones and Tim has been to a lot of funeral's… A lot. Regardless, he tries to help.

"D-Dick how do you feel?" Tim puts his hand on Dick's shoulder, because y'know that's what people do in movies. Dick throws his hand off and looks at Tim and incoherently mumbles something under his breath.

"I…I could've saved him." Tim scratches his head. He was sad over Jason's death although he never really liked him. You could go as far to say he _hated_ him, but he was his brother and quite honestly he did hate Jason for causing this grief in his family. Tim responds to Dick.

"Dick…Y'know he died trying to protect us…He loved us, Dick." Tim nudges Damian for help with his inconsolable brother. "Go ahead, tell him Damian!" Damian doesn't move he just continues to look towards the sky away from his brother's tombstone.

"…_Apple Pie…"_

Dick is furious at his brother's nonchalant response.

"DAMIAN!...What are you talking about!"

"_Misses Jones…Her Apple Pie." _Dick violently shakes the youngest robin.

"AAAHHH…Damian. What are you TALKING ABOUT?!" Damian laughs and his laugh is loud and blaring…And unusually childlike.

"…_It was delicious."_

Oh Shit…Dick is the angriest he's ever been and Damian has lost his damn mind. There's nothing he could do. Nothing, Tim thought…And he was wondering why Damian used this phrase in this, his beginning phase on insanity. Tim was wondering why that name sounded so familiar…Who is Misses Jones.

"Damian…Who is Misses Jones ? Suddenly, Dick burst in.

"TIM…WHY DOES IT MATTER!" Tim looks at his brother, much in the way Dick would if the roles were reversed.

"_Richard_…I was talking to Damian." Said Tim in the softest voice he could muster at the moment. Dick looks down quietly with guilt.

"Damian…Who is Misses Jones?" For the first time Damian stops staring at the sky wondering why he felt rain, although it wasn't raining and slowly looks at his brother.

"I…Don't know really." Tim and Dick look at him confused.

"I mean…I've only seen her once and she gave us a pie." Dick looks at him.

"_A pie." _Damian nods slightly.

"By us...You mean you and Jason." Said Tim. Damian doesn't move.

"Damian…What's so important about Misses Jones's pie." Damian doesn't budge for almost exactly a minute and looks at Tim with a single tear on his face.

"_Hey, Damian…Misses Jones apple pie was delicious, wasn't it?" _Dick and Tim stare at the weird phrase their brother murmured.

"Those…Were Jason's last words."

"…_Damian…" _Tim reaches out to Damian but Damian leaves towards the BatJet and flies away.

"…_Dick…"_ Dick walks away towards his apartment in BludHaven, leaving his brother at the manor. Suddenly, Alfred walks over to Tim.

"They just need time to heal Master Timothy." Tim drops a flower by Jason's tombstone.

"I know Alfred… I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Time has passed and Damian is locked in his room…Dick is locked downstairs in the BatCave looking through old pictures of Jason and Tim is worrying about his brother's well-being. Tim is currently talking to himself in the kitchen._

"I don't know what to do…I guess I'll go and check on Damian."

Tim stops what he is doing and walks to Damian's room…And for once the door was unlocked. Tim thought maybe it was a good sign. So he casually turns the doorknob as he opens the door.

"Damian, are you decent?"

When he opens the door nothing can prepare him for what he saw.

"Damian!...DAMIAN!" He runs to Damian' window and it is open and his room was destroyed…He noticed that Damian's Robin suit has gone missing.

He runs to the door to go warn Dick and Alfred but he trips over Damian's desk and he saw…

_A note._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


End file.
